Recollections
by DemonChick344
Summary: Drabbles about character friendships in my Bella, Mutant universe. Some will be humorous, some will be angsty, some will be fluff. Please read!
1. Ties

**I don't own the Twilight Saga or X-men, if I did, I would be living on the moon.**

**Just some drabbles on the relationships between characters in my Bella, Mutant universe. It will be updated, and you have any requests for a drabble, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll write em down!**

**And here we go…**

**1)  
Bella & Paul**

Bella liked Paul.

She didn't love him, not then anyway. Because then she was with Angel, even though he was being an ass and getting all suspicious of the guys from La Push.

But then Angel broke up with her, and Edward attacked her. Bella changed. She was more wary, she didn't trust as easily.

And she changed again. She was Omega. She was all powerful.

Paul was there the whole time. Smiling, laughing, joking - making cracks at vampires, fighting with Sam, training with Leah, threatening Angel, beating up vampires. Being her rock.

Bella had realised she loved Paul.

**{}  
****2)  
Kitty and Jake**

Kitty adored Jake with every fibre of her being. He adored her with every fibre of his being. It was a perfect match.

The Cat and The Wolf.

He understood sometimes she would have to go away with the X-men, for days, maybe weeks - even months. He understood she had to fight - and could possibly get hurt. She understood he was subject to the same things with the wolf pack, both Sam's, and later, his own..

They balanced each other out. They even liked the same things - fighting vampires, motorbikes, mechanics, fast rides, superpowers, supernatural stuff - when they eventually moved in together they were certain their house was haunted. And happy about it.

They were a match made in heaven.

**{}  
3)  
Logan and Storm**

"Damn it woman! That was my last cigar!" Logan growled at Storm, who wrinkled her nose.

"It'll give you some nasty disease." She sneered.

"I regenerate." He shot back, folding his arms in a smug position.

"_I don't like it_." She retorted, and Logan knew she had won.

"Okay, fine, I'll stop - for the time being." He agreed slowly, and slung his arms around her shoulder, "But can I suggest one thing about you that irks me?"

"Perhaps." Storm murmured.

"You hogged the blankets last night. I nearly got hypothermia." Logan sniffed, attempting to look sad.

"You regenerate, remember?" Storm smirked, and walked down the hallway to the her study.

"Damn." Logan grunted. He knew she would always get the better of him.

**{}  
4) Edward and Bella**

He was always the guy in the background. Never favoured, never loved - only hated by the object of his heart's desire.

It wasn't until about two years after he met her he realises it might have been his fault. His fault he ruined the friendship they could've had. His sister points that out many times, but he never believes her.

What a fool he was.

He watches her with the wolf.

_How can she do that? _He thinks, _She knows he's dangerous, but she stays with him. He could hurt her._

Edward never truly realises Bella can defend herself.

**So that's the end. You're probably thinking; "That scummy author, she thinks four drabbles are enough for me?" I just wanted to see how this was received. Anyways, please review!**


	2. Ice Rose

**Hey guys, back again! This is dedicated to Stina Whatever, who asked for a Rogue/Bobby drabble. But I went wayyyy over 100 words…oh well.**

**And to Halogirl240, I'm writing up you request as the next chap/update thing. It should be up soon…**

**Bobby and Rogue**

Bobby had loved Rogue the minute she walked into Xavier', looking tough-as-nails-don't-bother-trying-pretty-boy in that classy, elegant yet _cool _way she did.

"Got your eyes on the new girl, huh?" Bella whispered in his ear from behind. It was after class, and Rogue's gruff companion to the school and intercepted her in one of the hallways, and started to talk to her. Bella, Kitty and Bobby had been kept back for talking, and were only just leaving the classroom.

"Ooooohhhh." Kitty snickered, "Bobby loves the new girl." She grinned as Rogue's companion whirled around, pointed at Bella and said "You. I know you."

Bella, to her credit, didn't flinch, but leered back at the man. "Really now?" She sneered, folding her arms.

The gruff mutant folded his arms. "Yup. The name's Logan. Your Dad did say you were a little spitfire-" He was cut off by Bella screaming "Uncle Logan!" and flinging herself at his middle. Rogue flinched, and took a step back.

Right towards Bobby.

"Oh…h-hey." She stammered with a clear southern accent. Bobby grinned.

"Bobby, from History." He said, "I made you the-"

"The ice rose, right." Rogue grinned, "I'm Rogue."

"Bobby loves the new girl, Bobby loves the new girl." Kitty chanted loudly from behind Bobby. He blushed furiously, and looked away from Rogue.

"Bobby, you socially retarded idiot, offer to take her to lunch." Bella hissed loudly. Logan sniggered, as did Kitty, while Rogue smiled softly.

"I, um, you wanna go to lunch?" Bobby asked Rogue, "I mean, the best we've go is the kitchen, and I have no idea what's one, but-"

"That sounds great." Rogue said firmly.

"Uh, great, I mean cool…let's go." Bobby said hurriedly, and dragged her down the hallway. Bella wolf whistled after them, while Kitty kept chanting.

"Bobby loves the new girl, Bobby loves the new girl…"

**Fin~**


	3. Bad Dreams?

**Halogirl240, your request is in the next chappie. I'm doing them different cos fluff/angst don't seem to go well back to back in the same chap! Thanks for reviewing, everyone, remember, if you have any requests, send them in and I'll write them up! Love to all, xoxo!**

She sits bolt upright in her bed, and draws in a deep panicked breath, running a shaky hand through her dishevelled hair.

_It's not real. It was just a dream. _She thinks to herself, shaking with cold sweat covering her body. She throws the covers off, and walks out of her shared room with Kitty, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.

In the corridor, she has some space to breath. Her tired feet then take her out on to one of the many open balconies that dot Xavier's by instinct.

"Bad dreams?" A voice asks, and Bella looks up to see Angel standing in the moonlight like his namesake, wings unfolded and blond hair tousled.

"Yeah." She murmurs, and walks over to him, "Nightmares."

"Me too." He seems to consider something, "When I was young…I tried to cut my wings out. I didn't work obviously, but…"

"You were desperate." Bella smiles, "Two months ago I was attacked by a mutant, who knifed me across my back. I dreamt he went after everyone I know - Dad, Logan, Storm, Jean, Kitty…everyone. Even you."

"Then I thank you for having nightmares about me getting killed," Angel jokes, "Makes me feel wanted." He smiles sadly, and Bella hugs him on impulse.

"You're part of our family now, Angel."

**Fin~**


	4. Totally Worth It

**Hey guys! This chapter is all about the friendship between Emma and Storm. Bella's age is about thirteen in this, which explains why Emma is still at Xaviers. Remember, I'll write up requests! Halogirl240's is up to the editing stage... anyway, here we go!**

It was all about the timing.

"Professor, can I talk to you about something?" Scott asked, catching up to Xavier as the students poured out of the classrooms. Emma and Storm smirked in their hiding place (Behind a bookcase) as Xavier wheeled past them, Scott at his side.

"Of course, Scott. What is it?"

Storm nudged Emma, and she nodded as she seized control of Scott's mind, choosing his next words for him.

"Professor," Scott said loudly, projecting his voice down the hall, "I'm gay."

Every student in the hall stopped, turned around, and stared at Scott with wide eyes. Someone dropped their books with a loud thump.

"AHAHAHAAA!" Kitty screeched, clinging to Bella for support. Bella stared at Scott with a freaked out expression on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

Scott nodded. "I don't love Jean, I love someone else..." His voice trailed off as his face gained a dreamy expression

The Professor blinked. Bobby looked horrified. John had pulled out his laptop and was typing with furious speed. Peter was standing next to him, videotaping the whole thing. Kitty had collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Bella was trying to help her friend up, but it wasn't working.

"Who?" One of the students asked.

Scott smiled, "Why, Magneto, of course."

Storm stuffed her fist into her mouth in an effort to stifle her laughter. Emma grinned wickedly as the students began to mutter quietly.

"Magneto? Isn't he our enemy?"

"He's like, sixty! Ewww..."

"Poor Jean."

"He has abnormally large ears, doesn't he?"

"Emma," The Professor said quietly, "Let go of his mind."

Emma sighed and released her grip, and Scott jerked his head.

"What?" He asked when he noticed every student was staring at him.

"You said...you were GAY!" Kitty screamed in laughter, "You said you loved Magneto! And Jean heard everything!" The last part was true – Jean was standing at the foot of the stairs, taking everything in with a calm expression.

Scott's expression darkened, and he stormed off. Xavier told the students to move on, and headed for his office. Jean giggled softly, and walked back to her room.

"He probably won't talk to us for a month." Storm said, breaking the silence.

"No," Emma mused, "He'll just glare and give us the silent treatment." She looked at her friend, who looked back.

"It was so worth it, though." Storm giggled, and they collapsed onto the floor, holding their sides as they laughed.

...

**Please review guys!**


	5. Family

**The requested Jake/Kitty drabble from Stina Whatever. Takes place about six years after Omega...**

Jake placed his foot down ever so slowly, reached his arms out and grabbed the child around her midriff, cheering loudly as he brought her up onto his shoulder.

"Babe, I got one! How are you going?" He yelled. There was an explosive swear, and Kitty phased through the wall next to him, and ran into the kitchen, phasing through any object in her way.

"Got the other," She returned, walking back into the lounge room, holding their two year old son in her arms. Billy Black Junior had his father's unruly black hair and jaw, while he had his mother's expressive brown eyes and mouth. He had also inherited his mother's temperament and personality, which was a mixed blessing.

"No baff! NO!" He exclaimed, bouncing in his mother's arms.

"I'll feed you to vampires-" Jake threatened.

"Dey no like my blood! No baff!"

"Shut-up, Billy." Four year old Evelyn directed at her brother. She had brown hair and her mother's eyes, both of her parents were apparent in her features but she had mostly Jake's personality, which made her somewhat calmer than Billy.

Billy closed his mouth and gazed at his sister with his large brown eyes. Kitty sighed, and walked towards the bathroom, Jake in tow. She dumped Billy into the water despite his half-hearted protests, while Evelyn sat in the corner and played with her toys. Jake turned around and sighed, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"Ah, nothing," He said sheepishly, and walked out of the bathroom, "It's just I don't understand how two kids can spread so much water."


	6. Emma Frost Drabbles

**Another Update! Eeekk! This time round is Emma/Jarl and Emma/Gambit - all in the form of tiny oneshots! Thanks to .com/64damn_prompts/ for supplying my prompts!**

**1) 2 a:m - **

It's 2 a:m in the morning when Bella rings her - and Emma briefly considers killing the young Omega level mutant with her mind. But when she hears that Jarl is still alive, her blood runs as cold as her last name and temperament.

Next to her, Gambit rises up on to one elbow, and gently lays a hand on her shoulder, a wordless way of saying that he'll be there - no matter what.

**3) Sky - **

Gambit finds her on the academy roof, staring up at the sky as though she wishes she could destroy it. He asks:

"Something wrong?"

"A ghost came back to haunt me." She replies. He sits next to her as she begins to explain.

**5) Degrees -**

There are degrees of love. Jarl has no idea if he even still loves Emma - he hasn't seen her for ten years, and is she even still alive?

**7) Seize the day - **

"So you're going to find a woman you haven't seen for ten years and ask her if she still loves you?"

"It's called seizing the day, Jane."

**8) Opposite - **

"Did you ever love him?"

"I thought I did," Emma answers, "But we were too different."

"Opposites attract." The Cajun smirks.

"I know they do. I'm sitting next to mine."

**10) Connection - **

Pale blue eyes met fiery red ones, and both mutants wondered about the brief connection that had traveled between them.

**11) Animal - **

"I'm looking for Emma Frost."

There was a pause, and the man leant forward, "There is a mutant by that name, but I don't know anyone else."

"Impossible. She can't be a mutant. Not the one I'm looking for."

"I hope not. They're but mere animals."

**14) Chess -**

"Checkmate."

Emma sighed, and leant back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. Gambit packed away the board and pieces and regarded her through his soulful eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"He's looking for me. I just know it."

**What did you think of that, guys? Reviews? Please?**


	7. Bella, The Mutant

**Hey, an update finally! This story won't be updated for a while cos it's last term of school and we have stacks of tests and exams, plus I have a grading for martial arts coming up so I need to study for that. AND I have a huge writer's block with Omega so I'm going to publish a Dragon Age story and make that my new project. Ciou!**

Renee stared coldly at the blond woman opposite her. A supposed friend of Charlie's, come to take Bella away. Bella The Mutant. How she hated it.

The blond woman sensed her gaze and her head snapped up with unnatural speed, and Renee felt herself being scrutinized by those cold blue eyes. It was as if Renee had been reduced to mere prey.

"What are you?" Renee snapped.

The woman cocked her head.

"A mutant," She said slowly. Ha. As if _that _hadn't been obvious. Oh well, the blond bitch-

"That is true, some call me a bitch," The woman said, her voice lowered and filled with danger, "But I wouldn't do it unless you want to see my bad side."

Without a second thought, Renee picked up a nearby vase and threw it at the woman. It didn't miss, or even smash against her skin. No, for the woman had caught it in the same moment she turned a glistening blue. The woman stared at Renee and slowly crushed the vase to dust.

"Emma, let's go," The other woman said, holding a huge bag of belongings in one hand and Bella's hand in the other. They started to walk out of the house, but the other woman turned around and stared at Renee with electric blue eyes.

"Don't try to follow us," She said, and walked away.

Bella shot a cold glance at Renee - with eyes so much like Charlie's - and disappeared into the outside world. The first woman gave Renee a final deadly glance (Why did she feel like her insides had been turned to ice?) and followed.

Renee had never been more intimidated in her life.


	8. Redemption

...

Two warriors stood in the clearing, so still they may have been statues. One was dark haired, the other was light.

The wind whipped furiously at their clothes. The dark storm clouds overhead surged as a rumble of thunder resonated through the forest.

The one with the light hair shifted. His face was calm, his blue eyes radiated power. He was tall and lean, but muscular. He wore a dirty t-shirt and ripped jeans. No shoes.

The other was still. Her face was twisted in a grimace while blood flowed freely from a cut on her forhead. Her clothes had been expensive, but were scorched.

"This day," The male began loudly, his voice filled with power, "This day, you _will _die." His words were echoed by a louder rumble of thunder.

"Is that so?" She asked in reply. "You barely have enough strength to light a campfire. Such a pity your power is fueled by rage, and not by wisdom."

"Wisdom? What wisdom would you have?" He snorted. "It does not matter. I will kill you, right here, right now. This is my Redemption, and I will _not _let it pass."

...

Storm awoke, power tingling through her veins.

She paced through the mansion, rubbing her eyes. Eventually she pulled out her cellphone and speed dialled the third number on her list, after Logan and Emma.

"Hello?" Kitty asked, her voice sleepy.

"Kitty, I had a dream-"

"On average we have seven dreams a night, we just can't remember them. Uh, sorry?"

"-It was about John."

She was silent for a moment. "He's been missing for two years. What was the dream about?"

"His redemption."

She was silent again.

"Well, I'd best get up, if that's true." She murmured.

...

**Review?**

**And the female is probably an OC, to be revealed later.**


	9. Intervention

"You want me to do _what_?" Logan demanded, arms folded as he glared at Storm.

Her eyes flashed. "You heard. I want you to find John-"

"No. No way. _Hell _no. He left us for Magneto, you know? Tried to kill us. He's bloody insane-"

"John was my son!" she shouted. "He is - was - not insane! I was not a good enough mother, which is why he left. Because I was never there, and Magneto said the right words to make John - _confused, _upset John - go to his side. God dammit Logan, you think I don't regret him leaving every day? You think I _like _hearing the students whisper about him in the hallways, how he was going to murder us all in his beds? He was my _son_!"

With that, she stormed out of the room - literally, _stormed. _Lightning arced behind her while her footprints were made of ice. A fog was now blanketing everything, and Logan swore.

"Ah, shit."

**...**

"Stop ringing me at three in the morning," Kitty mumbled into her cell. "This _always _bloody happens. I know I'm being trained as the next leader of the X-men, but whatever-"

"Shut-up and listen, girl," Logan snarled over the phone.

Kitty sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you just tell the next leader of the X-men to shut-up? Right, you're expelled. Or something. What is it?"

She checked the time on the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table. **2:59 AM. **Dammit Logan.

"Storm wants me to go and look for John-"

"_You're still at the mansion_?" Kitty shrieked into the phone. Bella walked into her room and her shoulders slumped once she saw Kitty on the phone.

"I never get any sleep any more," Bella muttered sadly, and went downstairs to make herself a drink.

"You should be in Canada-"

"-Give me a moment-"

"-bloody searching for John! You owe him that much-"

"-to explain. What do you mean, I owe him that much?" Logan grumbled.

Kitty took in a deep breath. Men were really hopeless.

"_Logan, _go to damn Canada and find John. If you don't, I'll burn that hideous jacket you're so fond of wearing!"

With that, she hung up on the older mutant, fuming. She _really _needed a cup of tea.

**...**

"What is this?" Kitty demanded, upon entering the kitchen. She glared at Leah, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "And why are you here?"

Leah glared at Kitty with her freakishly black eyes.

"Bella invited me over."

"And me," Rogue added, sitting next to Leah. Kitty noticed Bella sitting on Leah's other side, and all three of the girls were holding hands to form a weird circle/triangle shape.

Kitty stomped over to the cupboard. "Is this a lesbian convention?"

"What?" Leah growled. Bella kicked her, and then looked up at Kitty.

"No, it's an intervention. For you."

"I don't think you have to hold hands during interventions..." Rogue whispered. She and Leah shot Bella deadly glares.

Bella gulped.

"Look, Kitty, people really have to stop ringing you at night. I'm always being woken up by it!"

"Logan's going to Canada to look for John..." she poured some hot water into the cup and added a tea bag and sugar.

"I don't care if the jet breaks down and Storm doesn't know how to fix it," Bella snapped. "Let them ring at six. I'm usually up at six."

"Chillax," Kitty said, putting a dash of milk in her tea and then walking to the door. "Everything will work out."

She walked back upstairs.

"Did you even _listen _to me?" Bella howled.

"Can we please stop holding hands?" Leah grumbled and Rogue murmured her agreement.


End file.
